6/146
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَعَلَى الَّذِينَ هَادُواْ حَرَّمْنَا كُلَّ ذِي ظُفُرٍ وَمِنَ الْبَقَرِ وَالْغَنَمِ حَرَّمْنَا عَلَيْهِمْ شُحُومَهُمَا إِلاَّ مَا حَمَلَتْ ظُهُورُهُمَا أَوِ الْحَوَايَا أَوْ مَا اخْتَلَطَ بِعَظْمٍ ذَلِكَ جَزَيْنَاهُم بِبَغْيِهِمْ وِإِنَّا لَصَادِقُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve alellezîne hâdû harremnâ kulle zî zufur(zufurin), ve minel bakari vel ganemi harremnâ aleyhim şuhûmehumâ illâ mâ hamelet zuhûruhumâ evil havâyâ ev mahteleta bi azm(azmin), zâlike cezeynâhum bi bagyihim ve innâ le sâdikûn(sâdikûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve alâ ellezîne : ve onlara, ...olanlara 2. hâdû : yahudi 3. harremnâ : haram kıldık 4. kulle : hepsi 5. zî zufurin : tırnaklı (tırnağa sahip, tırnağı olan) 6. ve min el bakari : ve ineklerden (sığırlardan) 7. ve el ganemi : ve koyunlar 8. harremnâ : haram kıldık 9. aleyhim : onlara 10. şuhûme-humâ : o ikisinin iç yağları 11. illâ : dışında, hariç 12. mâ hamelet : üzerinde bulunan, taşıdığı kadar (şey) 13. zuhûru-humâ : o ikisinin sırtları 14. ev : veya 15. el havâyâ : bağırsaklar 16. ev : veya 17. mahteleta (mâ ıhteleta) : karışan, karışmış olan şey 18. bi azmin : kemiğe 19. zâlike : böylece, işte böylece 20. cezeynâ-hum : onları cezalandırdık 21. bi bagyi-him : (onların) azgınlıkları sebebiyle 22. ve innâ : ve muhakkak ki biz 23. le sâdikûne : gerçekten sadık olanlar, sözlerini tutanlar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Biz, Yahûdilere, tırnakları bulunan bütün hayvanları ve sırtlarına yapışmış, yahut kemiklerine sıvanmış, yahut da bağırsaklarına karışmış olan yağlardan başka sığır ve koyunun tekmil yağlarını harâm etmiştik. Bu da, isyanlarından dolayı onlara verdiğimiz cezâ yüzündendi ve şüphe yok ki biz, sözümüzde doğruyuz. Ali Bulaç Meali Yahudi olanlara her tırnaklı (hayvanı) haram kıldık. Sığırlardan ve koyunlardan, sırtlarına veya bağırsaklarına yapışan veya kemiğe karışanlar dışında iç yağlarını da onlara haram kıldık. 'Azgınlık ve hakka tecavüzde bulunmaları' nedeniyle onları böyle cezalandırdık. Biz şüphesiz doğru olanlarız. Ahmet Varol Meali Yahudilere bütün tırnaklı hayvanları haram kılmıştık. Sığırların ve koyunların, sırtlarında bulunan yahut bağırsaklarına yapışık veya kemiklerine karışmış olanların dışındaki içyağlarını haram kılmıştık. Taşkınlıkları yüzünden onları işte böyle cezalandırdık. Şüphe yok ki biz doğru sözlüyüz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Yahudilere tırnaklı her hayvanı haram kıldık. Onlara sığır ve davarın sırt, bağırsak ve kemik yağları hariç, iç yağlarını da haram kıldık. Aşırı gitmelerinden ötürü onları bu şekilde cezalandırdık. Biz şüphesiz doğru sözlüyüzdür. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Yahudilere tırnaklı hayvanların hepsini haram kıldık. Sığır ve koyunların ise, sırtlarında veya bağırsaklarında bulunanlar, ya da kemiklerine karışanlar dışındaki içyağlarını (yine) onlara haram kıldık. İşte böyle, azgınlıkları sebebiyle onları cezalandırdık. Biz elbette doğru söyleyenleriz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Yahudilere bütün tırnaklı hayvanları haram kıldık. Sırtlarında yahut bağırsaklarında taşıdıkları ya da kemiğe karışan yağlar hariç olmak üzere sığır ve koyunun iç yağlarını da onlara haram kıldık. Bu, zulümleri yüzünden onlara verdiğimiz cezâdır. Biz elbette doğru söyleyeniz. Edip Yüksel Meali Yahudilere tüm tırnaklı hayvanları haram kıldık. Sığır ve koyunun da yağlarını haram ettik; ancak sırtlarında yahut bağırsaklarında taşıdıkları, veya kemiklerine karışmış olanlar hariç. Aşırı gitmelerinden ötürü onları böyle cezalandırdık. Biz doğru sözlüyüz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Yahudilere bütün tırnaklı hayvanları haram ettik. Bir de bunlara sığır ve koyunun, sırtlarında, barsakları üzerinde veya kemiklere yapışık kuyruk kısmının dışındaki yağlarını da haram ettik. Bunu onlara azgınlıkları yüzünden bir ceza yaptık. Şüphesiz Biz, her hususta doğru söyleriz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Yehudîlere her tırnaklıyı haram kıldık, bir de bunlara sığır ve en'amdan sırtlarında olan veya bağırsakları üzerinde bulunan veya kemikle ıhtilât eden kuyruk kısmından maada yağlarını dahi haram kıldık fakat bunu onlara bağıyleri yüzünden bir cezâ yaptık, şüphesiz biz her hususta sâdıkız. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve Yahudiler üzerine her tırnaklı olanı haram kıldık ve onlara sığırdan ve koyundan (çıkarılan) iç yağlarını da haram kıldık. Ancak bunların sırtlarına veya bağırsaklarına yapışkan olan veya bir kemikle karışan yağlar müstesna. Bunu onlara haddi tecavüz ettiklerı için bir ceza olarak yaptık. Ve şüphe yok ki Biz elbette sâdıklarız. Muhammed Esed Biz (yalnızca) yahudi itikadını benimseyenlere bütün tırnaklı hayvanları yasakladık; ve onlara koyun ve ineğin iç yağlarını da yasakladık, (hayvanların) sırt tarafındaki veya bağırsaklarındaki yağlar ile kemiğin içindekiler hariç: böylece işledikleri zulümler yüzünden onları cezalandırdık; zira, unutmayın, Biz sözümüzde dururuz! Suat Yıldırım Yahudilere bütün tırnaklı hayvanları haram kıldık. Sığır ve koyunun içyağlarını da haram kıldık. Yalnız sırtlarında yahut bağırsaklarında bulunan veya kemiğe karışan yağları haram kılmadık. Haddi aşmalarından ötürü onları bu şekilde cezalandırdık. Şüphe yok ki Biz hep doğru söyleriz. Süleyman Ateş Meali yahûdilere bütün tırnaklı(hayvan)ları harâm ettik. Sığır ve koyunun da, yağlarını onlara harâm kıldık, yalnız (hayvanların) sırtlarının, yahut bağırsaklarının taşıdığı, ya da kemiğe karışan yağlarını harâm etmedik. Aşırılıkları yüzünden onları böyle cezâlandırdık. Biz elbette doğru söyleyenleriz. Şaban Piriş Meali Yahudilere bütün tırnaklı hayvanları haram kıldık; sığır ve koyunun iç yağlarını da onlara haram kıldık. Yalnız sırtlarında veya bağırsaklarında bulunan ya da kemiğe karışanlar bundan müstesnadır. Böylece, azgınlıkları sebebiyle onları cezalandırdık. Biz, elbette doğru olanlarız. Ümit Şimşek Meali Yahudilere de Biz bütün tırnaklı hayvanları haram kıldık. Sığır ve koyunun sırtlarına yahut bağırsaklarına yapışan veya kemiğe karışan yağlarının dışındaki iç yağlarını da onlara haram kıldık. Zulümleri yüzünden Biz onları böylece cezalandırdık. Hiç şüphe yok ki, doğruyu söyleyen Biziz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Yahudilere tüm tırnaklı hayvanları haram kıldık. Onlara ayrıca sığır ve koyunun yağlarını da haram kıldık. Sığır ve koyunun sırtlarının ve bağırsaklarının taşıdığı yağlarla, kemiklerle karışan yağlar bunun dışındadır. Bunu onlara azgınlıkları yüzünden bir ceza olarak yaptık. Biz elbette sözünde duranlarız. Yusuf Ali (English) For those who followed the Jewish Law, We forbade every (animal) with undivided hoof, and We forbade them that fat of the ox and the sheep, except what adheres to their backs or their entrails, or is mixed up with a bone: this in recompense for their willful disobedience: for We are True (in Our ordinances). M. Pickthall (English) Unto those who are Jews We forbade every animal with claws. And of the oxen and the sheep forbade We unto them the fat thereof save that upon the backs or the entrails, or that which is mixed with the bone. That We awarded them for their rebellion. And lot We verily are Truthful. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Biz yalnızca yahudi itikadını benimseyenlere bütün tırnaklı hayvanları yasakladık; (137) ve onlara koyun ve ineğin iç yağlarını da yasakladık, (hayvanların) sırt tarafındaki veya bağırsaklarındaki yağlar ile kemiğin içindekiler hariç: (138) böylece işledikleri zulümler yüzünden onları cezalandırdık; zira, unutmayın, Biz sözümüzde dururuz! (139) 137 - Yukarıdaki cümlenin kuruluş tarzı, bu yasağın daha sonraki müminleri hariç tutarak özellikle Yahudiler üzerine konulduğunu açıklığa kavuşturur (Râzî). 138 - Karş. Levililer vii, 23 (ki, orada öküz, koyun veya keçi yağlarının "her çeşidi" yasaklanmıştır). 139 - Bkz. 3:93. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri